


Under the Blankets (of Warmth and Love)

by Gemini_Baby



Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Angst, Brotherly Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson-centric, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flufftober, Flufftober2020, Forehead Kisses, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: A trip to somewhere outside Gotham and a hotel stay becomes the excuse to talk about feelings and insecurities and get misunderstandings out of the way.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: Flufftober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022917
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95
Collections: Flufftober2020





	Under the Blankets (of Warmth and Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Flufftober 2020's prompt, "Stop hogging the blankets"
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Dick is trying to sleep and sleep is far away. They are in a hotel room. Bruce had driven them here, something half for a mission, something half for the family time. He turns his side for the thirty-seventh time. He wants to fall asleep. The sooner the sleep comes to him, the less he would feel the harsh reminder of the time.

He adjusts the blankets, tries to melt in them. He feels like crying. For what reason, he doesn’t know. Or maybe he has a suspicion. He just doesn't want to admit it out loud. It might turn his fear into a dreaded reality. The fear and suspicion being Bruce would leave him here, would abandon him. There's no reason for Bruce to keep him around anymore. 

He just wants to cry. He wants to scream into the void. The headache doesn't help. 

  
  


There is a knock on his door. He groans. But doesn’t make a move to open it. He has no energy to do so. He hears the door open anyway. The only person with the key to his room is Bruce or maybe the hotel staff. Either he is going to die or...he is going to die. Is he being overdramatic? Maybe. He doesn’t mind Bruce coming. He just doesn’t know why he would come to Dick’s room, in the middle of the night. It used to happen the other way around, in the past. When Dick was a child and whenever he had nightmares, he would go to B’s room and sleep there while Bruce would hold Dick. The nightmares never stopped. Dick just grew up. If it is the hotel staff or someone coming to kill or attack Dick, then that is their problem, he decides. He is just too tired.

Not unprepared, but exhausted. He would shout and scream the way he was wanting to but had stopped himself from doing so because if he had done that in a hotel room, they all would have been kicked out. He has no problems following through with what he wants to do if someone is coming to attack him though.

There is the slightest gap in the doorway. There is a figure standing. “May I come in?”, asks a familiar voice. But it is not Bruce, it is Jason. When a couple of minutes go by and Dick doesn’t answer, Jason turns to leave. “Okay.”

Dick doesn’t know how his voice would sound like if he calls for Jason right now. So he makes a protesting noise instead. Jason turns, closes the door and approaches the bed. “I...am sorry for entering your room in the middle of the night. If you want, I will leave now, or the moment when you say you want me to leave.”

Dick blinks. His back is towards Jason. Dick turns his arm awkwardly around him and pats the space on the bed next to him, and right now behind him.

The mattress dips a bit as his little brother sits. “Couldn’t sleep?”

He shakes his head slightly.

“Me neither.”

“I couldn’t sleep because of the new environment”, Jason says as he fidgets with his hands, sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg curled under him and other hanging on the side of the bed.

“I am sorry.”

“You don’t have to be sorry. It’s not your fault.”

  
  


They both stay as they are. Dick curled in blankets and trying to will to swallow him. He wants to stop booting for some minutes but his brain has many tabs of different programmes open. No wonder, Dick feels like crashing.

The silence stretches between them. Until his little brother decides to break it. “Why are you not asleep?”

“Can’t”, he mumbles as he turns on his side to face Jason. Because this all is stupid. He  _ wants _ to sleep. But the headache and the thousands of thoughts of insecurity lingering in the back of his head are not letting him sleep. 

“Why?”

“I don’t know.” Dick didn’t know that it was possible to curl even more than before he was but here is now. Even more curled than before and with thousands of storms brewing inside havocing and wrecking the mood. “Thinking about a lot of things.”

“Do you want to?”

“Do I want to what?”

“Think about a lot of things this hour”

“No. But it is not under my control. Also, I have a headache.”

Jason looks at him. The room is dark but the gaze is intense and Dick can feel it. He feels as if Jason is conveying something which he is not grasping until he makes out the figure of an extended hand havering in the air, in the dark. Asking for permission, silently, to touch Dick’s hair. Dick nods.

Then mentally facepalms. It is dark. Jason would not be able to see him nodding. He whispers "yes".

Getting permission, Jason starts carding his hair and later pressing and massaging a bit. It helps some. Jason keeps doing it. Dick feels tears clinging to the corner of his eyes. 

  
  


After a while, Dick invites Jason to stay with him. The boy happily lies down on the bed and then starts pulling the blankets. "What are you doing?"

“Stop hogging the blankets”

“I am not hogging the blankets”

“You are totally hogging the blankets!”

“No”

“Yes”

“No!”

“Yes!”

It continues for a while and Dick feels a bit lighter from before. He pulls the blankets upwards and pulls Jason underneath them. 

At least for five minutes, they keep pushing each other's limbs away. Later, they settle into holding each other. Jason falls asleep soon after. Dick keeps dozing on and off. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Dick wakes up and sees Bruce is sitting on the other side of the bed. Dick hugs Jason tighter. Bruce looks at him. Then leans forward, brushing back Dick's hair from his forehead.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?" 

"I am ok - " 

"He has a headache and he didn't really sleep." 

Dick looks down. Wasn't Jason supposed to be asleep? 

"Come here", Bruce says as he extends his arms. Jason untangles himself not before hugging Dick back tighter in reassurance. Jason goes to the foot of the bed.

Dick shifts and goes to the side where Bruce is sitting, while Jason moves to the side Dick was previously on.

Bruce lies down and holds Dick. Dick hides his face into his Fathe - Guardian's chest. Bruce rubs his hand up and down Dick's back. "I am here. I have got you." 

Dick starts crying. 

"Sshh" 

"head hurts. Aches bad" 

"I am sorry. Let me help." Bruce pulls a bottle of balm from his pocket.

He rubs it on Dick's head.

  
  
  


"We will be staying in today." 

"Why?" 

"You are not feeling well."

"I am okay. You don't have to stay because of me." 

"Dick - " 

"Besides you brought me here to leave me behind anyway. 

"  _ What " _

" I…. I mean it's fine. I am no longer your son anyway. "

" Chum, look here. You  _ are  _ my son."

"I...I…", Dick starts sniffing. 

"You think I would abandon you?" 

"That reporter last week said something, I think," Jason adds.

"Chum, no matter what anyone says, you are my son," Bruce says and kisses his forehead. 

  
  
  


"I was your ward. Ward stops at eighteen." 

"Would you allow me to adopt you?" 

"I am nineteen." 

"Still are my son." 

  
  


"I wanted to adopt you on several occasions. Had the paperwork made too. But felt like you didn't want to be adopted. And that I was not worthy to be your father." 

"You…you wanted to adopt me?" 

"Yes, Chum. If you allow me to adopt you, I will. In a heartbeat. Or as soon as we return home." 

"I allow" 

"Thank you. It's an honour." 

Bruce kisses his forehead and Dick hugs him tighter. 

He falls asleep later, in his father's embrace. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it 💖
> 
> Kudos, comments, bookmarks, user subscriptions are all welcome and appreciated


End file.
